


Dipper Loses It

by nataliebored



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: DIp Dop, dipper loses it, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliebored/pseuds/nataliebored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he just loses it to Bill, friend request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper Loses It

"Come on, pine tree, show what you got!" shouted Bill, floating in three-dimensions and infuriating Dipper. He was terrified beyond words, he had failed Ford and the rift had cracked and opened, causing Bill and other maniacs to come into Gravity Falls. 

It was Dipper's worst fear. 

Then Dipper thought of Mabel, his sister, and his fear was replaced by white-hot anger. How dare Bill take over? Dipper had no idea where Mabel was, but he would know if she was hurt, or worse, dead. 

He then took the biggest risk, and ran off the cliff towards Bill, arm cocked back, ready to punch Bill in his one eye. 

"AHH, BILL!" He shouted, leaping as far as he could. But Bill's eye had some protective shield, and threw Dipper far back, sliding against the earth. Dipper's body ached, but he wasn't going to give up. If he had learned anything this summer, it was that no matter what happens, and no matter how tough the situation may seem, Bill is defeatable. And nothing can be said to change Dipper's mind.

He stood up shakily, took a deep breath, and shouted, "LOOK AT ME!" Bill didn't hear him, or he just ignored him, and Dipper closed his eyes, leaned against the tree, and screamed. "I SAID, LOOK AT ME YOU- YOU- YOU COOL-RANCH-DORITO-LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER!"


End file.
